


don't know your secrets, but pick up the pieces (tell me why not waste it on me)

by lotuspetals



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Family Feels, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: donghyuck always thought it was going to be him and his umma but things change.or the one where donghyuck's life always sucks since his father left his umma and him. he doesn't think it could get worse but woojin gets remarried and new siblings are added to the mess. ugh, welcome to his life.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 59





	don't know your secrets, but pick up the pieces (tell me why not waste it on me)

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a series of drabbles in the same au.

“What?!”

Donghyuck's mouth falls open. “We're moving? Why, what's wrong with the place we’re living in? Umma, you can't be serious right now. What about school? I can't leave when it's barely starting the new semester and my friends. You can't expect me to forget about them, can you?”

Woojin pulls his son down to sit on the sofa. “Calm down, one question at a time sweetie.”

“You're not answering me, _why_ are we moving? Did we get evicted, is that why we need to go? Umma, _please_ tell me…”

“Hey babe, did you tell him the news yet?”

“I was going to, honey.”

Catching the well-known voice of his umma's boyfriend in the room, Donghyuck sits back with arms crossed on his chest as Chan sits with Woojin on the love seat and wraps an arm around the brunette's waist. “What news? You know something, Mr. Chan?” he never calls him by his last name, the first name was fine by him.

He stares at the older man with judging eyes that his umma lightly hits him on the thigh for being rude. “Have some manners Hyuck, and well.. you tell him Channie since you're the one who planned all of this,” Woojin elbows his boyfriend in the stomach and Donghyuck sits straighter, seeing a glint of shininess originating from his umma's left hand.

“What's going on...? Umma, you're kinda freaking me—”

“Uh, _ok_ , how do I explain this.. you and your umma will be living together with me at my house starting this weekend.”

Donghyuck sits frozen, words going through one ear and out of the other. The words haven't fully sunk in until he uncrosses his arms, jumping up, “ _ **WHAT**_?!” it finally struck him. “Living with you? Why? How the _hell_ —”

“No profanity please and Hyuckie, Chan proposed to me,” Woojin shows him the silver band around his left ring finger and Donghyuck quickly heads over, snatching his umma's hand to do a close inspection.

“But why would - _oh_ my god, umma when was this? And why am I just finding out just now? _Like_ , am I not important enough to be told these types of things?”

Woojin kindly asks his son to let go, he does and shifting back awkwardly as Chan lace their fingers together showing off the matching bands in view.

“I asked him that one night when we went out for dinner to celebrate our second anniversary together.”

Donghyuck only gasps.

“I understand I should've come to get your blessing first, but I had to pop the question, I'm sorry Donghyuck.”

“Yeah, you could've done—”

“Don't be mad at him sweetie, trust me,” Woojin reaches out and pats his son's legs gently. “The person you can be upset with is me. I was unaware of this whole thing myself,” sending a soft smile to the man sitting next to him who holds him dearly. “But when he did it, I couldn't help to say yes to his proposal.”

“I love your umma very much,” tells Chan, picking up their intervene fingers and kissing it to prove his point. “I promise to take care of him well.”

“I,”

“Oh, we almost forgot one last important thing. Changbin and Jisung are going to be part of this family too. They'll be your step-siblings in case you're wondering who they are.”

_Hold_ _up, say what now?_

“Siblings? Noway, what else are you guys not telling me?”

**Author's Note:**

> can't wait to start on this ~ ^^
> 
> this is basically about donghyuck and what he goes through being an angsty teen lol.


End file.
